


Too Far

by Ebyru



Series: Phil and Stu Bromancity [1]
Category: The Hangover (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bromance, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stu would defend Phil from Melissa when she pushes too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> so, I've been in love with Phil/Stu for a while, but I don't feel confident enough yet to write something long.  
> So here is an un-beta'd ficlet for now.  
> Hopefully, in the future, I can manage longer stories. :)

Stu can ignore the way Melissa dodges him and rolls her eyes at his choice of friends and how they treat him. (Of course Phil had to use that moment to call him “Dr. Faggot.”) But the moment Melissa singles Phil out as being a bad influence, a jerk or an all-around terrible human being, Stu snaps at her.

 

The first time she says _Phil is probably cheating on his wife._ He answers with, “I don’t think throwing stones when you’re behind glass yourself is very fair.”

She lets it slide, and Stu doesn’t hear any complaints for the next few days.

 

The next time she accuses Phil of being a drug addict who’s going to raise a traumatized son, Stu backs Melissa against the nearest wall and stares until she stutters out an apology. He considers showing off to Phil and Doug how he stood up to her, how he finally took back some control, until he ends up with a black eye for breaking her antique dish while washing it. He decides it’s not quite worth mentioning, since he's the one who's been beaten. Again.

 

But when Melissa tries to pin the whole marrying-a-stripper thing on Phil, it’s all he can take not to throw a glass of champagne in her face. He’s exploding, right there in front of everyone he loves - Phil and his wife included - and putting her in her little, demonic place where she needs to be.

He jabs an aggressive finger in her face. “You're... such a bad person! Like, all the way through to your core!”

And she is so disoriented by his behaviour that when he dashes away, she's left spluttering with an unaffected Alan.

Stu breathes a sigh of relief. He has a second to see Phil’s breathtaking smile before he’s being pulled close to his chest and squeezed in a fierce hug.

“That was awesome, man. I knew you had it in you,” he whispers to Stu, beaming like they've just won the Super Bowl.

And then they dance like lunatics – without women – just like they did during prom when their dates turned out to be bitches.

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated.


End file.
